Strike Witches: An unexpected JMSDF voyage
by Pupun2542
Summary: This story about JMSDF fleet sailing into storm and moved to strike witches world.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

Hello **everyone.** This is my first fanfic. As English isn't my first language, please expect bad grammar. Feel free to comment or PM me if you have any questions regarding the story.

Disclaimer:

The original Strike Witches series is owned by Shimada Humikane and Gonzo Studio. Strike Witches 1991 series is owned by Ogitsune (Ankakecya-han). I owned nothing but my own Original Characters.

 **special thank to** :

PPsyrius for editing most of my fanfic

JJsama for strike witches technical data. And Memory alpha : official Star Trek wikipedia and Gundam wikia for other technical data.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **past and present**

Somewhere in Atlantic ocean.

 **7th July 2020.** JMSDF Task Force 1 "ship's log 7 July 2020. It was 2 days after departing from Panama that we didn't detect any Atlantis fleets. Our next target is NSN."

"Captain, I've detected some storm nearby." The radarman reported.

"It's very big." The radarman continued.

"Change course 030 starboard." Captain Gonda ordered.

But it's too late. The fleet had already moved into the storm and the storm disappeared within a minute.

 **6 hours later.**

"Radar contact 14 unknown courses 017 starboard distant 150." The radarman reported.

"Contact those aircraft." Gonda ordered.

"Roger." Radioman replied "Unidentified aircraft at whiskey Zulu 219 please identify yourself, over."

Radio messages sent but was met with no response.

"Unidentified aircraft at whiskey Zulu 219 this is JDS Izumo of Japan Maritime Self Defense Force do you copy. Please identify yourself. You're in No-fly zone or we'll shoot you, over." Radioman makes another call, but not have responded again.

"Call escort fleet." Gonda ordered.

"Sir." Radioman responded. "Kirishima. Fire SM-2 standard. Target is unidentified aircraft but do not hit it." Gonda ordered.

The SM-2 standard was fired from the Kirishima's forward VLS cell. RIM-66 standard (SM-2) is a long range ship to air missile use by the US Navy and its allies.

The same time at Britannian channel.

501 joint fighter wing was fighting with many neuroi dogfight between them painted the sky with red beam and tracer bullets.

"Commander Minna." Sanya called her wing commander from the intercom. "I've received some strange radio messages."

"What does it say?" Minna asked

"It has so many buzzing so I can't hear what exactly is said." Sanya replied.

"I can also receive that signal, but it has so much buzzing sound" Mio speaks from the intercom.

"Ah, the signal is coming again."

"To the aircraft at whiskey Zulu 219 this is JDS Izumo of Japan Maritime Self Defense force please identify yourself as now SAM is going to you."

Mio opened channel to all 501 members. Everybody was stunned.

"Flying object is coming this way. It's fast."

"What!" Yoshika shouted.

The missile flew pass the 501s into the neuroi squadron and exploded in the air.

A second missile came and hit one of the unlucky neuroi and exploded. The explosion shown the neuroi's core.

"That's mine!" Lucchini said and flew toward the neuroi, aiming it with her Breda SAFAT 12.7mm machine gun. But third missile flew pass her and managed to hit the neuroi core. The neuroi exploded into white fragments before Lucchini shot her target.

 **5 minutes ago.**

"Send out the warning message and fire the real missile." Gonda order.

"To the aircraft at whisky Zulu 219 this is JDS Izumo of Japan Maritime Self Defense force please identify yourself now SAM is going to you, over." Radioman contacted the unknown aircraft as Kirishima fire 2 SM-2 missiles toward the unlucky ones.

Two SM-2 missiles hit that unidentified aircraft and destroyed all of its designated target.

"1st carrier attack wing ready on the flight deck." Gonda ordered. "This is not a drill. This is not a drill. Action station action station. 1st carrier attack wing prepares on the flight deck. All hands man your battle stations."

The alarm was blaring throughout the fleet as sailors and airmen rushed to their own positions.

F-35B in use was the air superiority variant that has 4 AIM-120 AMRAAM and 2 AAMX-4 mid range air to air MIRV missile. Each missile contains 4 AAMX-1 short range heat seeker missiles that can target the enemy by itself and create a data link to make sure 1 missile per 1 target.

 **10 minutes later.**

All aircraft are in the sky. 4 F-35B 2 XEW-1 electric warfare battle unit and 1 XF-2 fighter striker pack.

"Target in range." Takechi said "Fox two!" Then, he launched 1 AAMX-4 with other F-35s do the same.

The missile flew straight into a group of enemy and detach AAMX-1 from the booster, seeking for the neuroi then hit the target.

"What's going on?" Minna saw many neuroi shot down by unknown missile.

"Next, we'll clear the remaining ones." Kido said while increasing his striker speed. Tabata and Theresa in XEW-1 followed Kido.

"Flying object coming this way." Sanya detected something.

"How many?" Minna asked "Three." Sanya replied.

Suddenly a green beam flew pass Sanya. The magic shield appeared to absorb some of the heat from the beam. It hit one neuroi and destroyed it.

"Sanya-chan!" Yoshika flew toward Sanya. "Anything wrong?"

"I'm fine." Sanya replied.

Suddenly, something flew pass Sanya and Yoshika. Then, it fired a beam into the neuroi. The neuroi fired its own beam to that object was reflected by the bubble-shape shield.

All members of 501 were stunning. They saw more being shot down.

"Who are you?" Minna asked the flying object.

"This is the 1st carrier attack wing from JDS Izumo of Japan self defense force." Kido replied.

"And you are?" "We are the 501 JFW "strike witches", Why you enter our airspace?" Minna responded.

"I'm sure that we're currently at the Atlantic ocean somewhere between Spain and Mexico." Kido replied.

"You are currently in the Britannian channel." Minna replied

"Britannia?" Kido asked. "Izumo. Did we have the Britannian channel on the map?"

"No." Izumo replied. "Ah, Britannia is it's roman name. Did you intend to mean the Great Britain?"

"Great Britain?" Kido thought. "That's where Dover is located."

"Ok, I see. We are in British channel now." Kido speaks with Izumo.

"But the city looks like it's still in the WWII era."

"What's going on?" Gonda confused. "Is it because that storm?"

"Probably." Kido answered.

"What will you do next?" Minna asked.

"I don't know. We should arrive at NSN in 4 days" Kido replied.

"NSN?" Minna asked again.

"Naval Station Norfolk." Kido answered "In the United State of America."

"United State of America?" Minna confused.

"There is no country named United States of America, did you mean the United States of Liberion?"

Kido is stunned. Suddenly, Takechi's F-35B appeared.

"Kido, the captain ordered you to go back to the ship." Takechi said. "He also ordered me to escort those girls back with us, too."

"Commander." Kido speaks with Minna.

"My captain has invited you and your squadron to our ship."

"Yes." Minna replied.

 **End of chapter 1**

* * *

P.S. I wrote this fic for a year in my notebook. But , it not a strike witches parody. Now, I convert my original fic into strike witches parody.

P.S.2 The old world story will be mention in chaper 3.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic. As English isn't my first language, please expect bad grammar. Feel free to comment or PM me if you have any questions regarding the story.

 **Disclaimer:**

The original Strike Witches series is owned by Shimada Humikane and Gonzo Studio. Strike Witches 1991 series is owned by Ogitsune (Ankakecya-han). I owned nothing but my own Original Characters.

 **special thank to:**

PPsyrius for editing most of my fanfic

JJsama for strike witches technical data. And Memory alpha : official Star Trek wikipedia and Gundam wikia for other technical data.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Meeting in confusion**

JDS Izumo

 **7th July 2020** (old world calendar.) 501 JFW arrived at Izumo control airspace.

"This's the JDS Izumo, the flagship of the Task Force 1." Kido told wing commander Minna.

"Aircraft carrier?" Minna asked Kido.

"No, she's a helicopter destroyer." Kido replied.

"But her size is about Akagi class!" Minna said.

"501, you have permission to land." ATC of the Izumo called 501 JFW.

"Roger" Minna replied.

On the flight deck. Four F-35B has already landed. Minna landed first. Next is Yoshika. In a short period, everyone already is landed include Kido and his mate.

Gonda walked away from the ship's superstructure as Takechi climbed out of the F-35B cockpit.

"I'm Gonda Mizumasa, Ship captain." Gonda introduced himself.

"My name is Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. Nice to meet you." Minna introduced herself.

"My name is Takeshi Hiroto. Nice to meet you too." Takeshi introduced himself.

And my name is Kido Yashiae. Nice to meet you. Kido introduced himself.

"Follow me." Gonda said.

Everybody followed Gonda into the ship.

"This's JDS Izumo. The currently biggest destroyer in the world. This ship is a name ship of the class, Izumo class helicopter destroyer." Gonda explained.

"Destroyer that's escorted by other cruisers?" Minna asked.

"Where are the cruisers?" Gonda replied.

"DDG size is about the world war II light cruisers size." Kido explained.

"DDG?" Minna asked.

"Guided Missile Destroyer." Kido replied "The first 3 missiles that shot down those unknown objects are fired from those ships."

"Impossible! Shot down neuroi from 150 km!?" Minna became shocked.

"RIM-66 Standard SM-2 missile's maximum range is at 167 km." Kido explained. "And we have tons of these missiles."

Everyone followed closely behind Gonda. Perrine saw the fire protection equipment that was checked before the accidental transport into this world. "20 June 2020?"

"2020?" Perrine thought.

Gonda brought everyone into a meeting room.

"Everyone, please come in and take a seat." Gonda invited the 501st members.

Everyone walked into the meeting room including Kido and Takeshi.

Meanwhile, in Dover base. Mio can't contacted Minna and the other members of the 501st.

"What's going on? Why does intercom become silent? What happened?"

Back to the meeting room. Everyone was comparing nation name from the world map. From what they've done, the borders on the map are quite similar to their own pre-WWI ones. Gallia is France, Karlsland is Germany, Fuso is Japan, Liberion is America and so on. It also appeared that the current date in this world is 7th July, 1946.

"Radar contact 1 unidentified aircraft, sir." The radarman contacted Gonda. "It just disappeared."

"I am going to the bridge. Everyone please rest here until further notice." Gonda said.

"Me too." Minna said

"That's Ok. Followed me then." Gonda replied

"What happened?" Gonda asked the officers in bridge.

"I saw 1 unidentified aircraft and it just disappeared 3 minutes ago." The Radarman reported.

"Captain." One of the Warrant officers call his captain. "I saw beams and explosion in the sky, sir."

"What's the beam color?" Kido asked.

"Orange, sir." The officer replied.

"Orange." Kido thought

"That's the solid state beam" Kido said.

"In the afternoon the unknown used the antiproton beam." Kido explained. "So That's not one of them."

"Prepare the CSAR team." Gonda ordered.

"I'll go, too." Minna said.

"Night battle is dangerous. Leave it to me." Kido warned Minna.

"No." Minna replied.

A few minutes later, the V-22 is ready on flight deck.

Minna, Yoshika, Sanya, Ella and Kido are also on the flight deck.

"Do you can see the target at night?" Kido ask.

"Yes." Everyone replied.

"Ok, let's go." Kido say and starting to fly.

Few minutes later. Everyone is already up in the sky. V-22 Started illuminated searchlight to search survivors.

"Light?." The survivors look up into the sky to see some weird aircraft flying toward them with the witches act as escort.

"Where's the damn radio?" The survivor asked his friend.

"Here." The other survivor handed the radio to him.

"This is Catalina 481. We are shot down in the North Sea with only two of us in the sea right now. Our coordinate is…." The survivor contacted the rescue team.

"Catalina 481. Don't give in your coordinate yet. We are already near the crashed sites, but the enemy has also been detected near your position. Stay sharp and keep reporting in." The V-22 pilot replied.

"Roger that." Survivor replied.

"Did you have the flare? If the answer is yes, just do it!" Kido asked

"Yes, sir!" The survivor replied.

Then a flare is shot up into the sky."

"Ok. I see it now." Said the V-22 pilot.

"Enemy is here!" Kido shouted. "Follow me, quick!"

Minna, Yoshika, Sanya and Ella followed Kido. Orange beam was fired toward Kido, but he did a barrel roll to evade them. He fired a hot plasma beam at the unidentified target butt the beam was blocked by some shield.

"What!" Kido said "Request fire support. I'll pinpoint the target red now."

Kido painted the target with his infrared laser.

2 RGM- 84 Harpoon was fired out from Kongo's launch tube. Sanya and Ella also unleashed their bullets and missiles, but was all of them was blocked by the shield.

The sky is painted with orange beam, green beam, missile trail and tracer.

"The Harpoon volley ETA is 3 minutes." Officer reported.

Kido and Minna began suppressing fire at the enemy.

"Warning. Missile locked." The warning sound in Kido helmet rang up.

Kido fired 4 micro missiles to intercept them.

A minute later. Hapoon missile is now approaching the target.

The enemy fired its own AA gun at Kido with flak shell. All escort teams did their own evasive maneuvers such as barrel roll and split S.

It turned its own weapon toward the missiles.

The main gun fired twin solid state beam to first plasma torpedo and destroyed it. It was recharging the cannons when suddenly four missiles came out of the sea and exploded into the smoke screen in front of enemy ship. The enemy fired launched another volley from its main cannon, but the beam disintegrated in that smoke. The enemy turned itself hard to the right to evade the missile. The torpedoes hit the enemy ship starboard side and warhead fragment pierced the ship's shield and damages the ship hull.

Kido saw fire started on the enemy ship. "Attack!" He shouted as he fired 2 AIM-9 Sidewinders mount in his striker pack wing into the flaming ship. Sanya shot all her Fligerhammer rocket left. Minna Ella and Yoshika also fired their own cannons at the target. Electric shock can be seen on its outer hull before it exploded.

"Bogie down!" Kido reported.

On the other side. V-22 hovers near the sea surface, throwing down the ropes as officers descended into the LCRL inflatable boat.

"Are you ok?" One of the rescue team asked.

"We're ok." The survivors replied.

Rescue officer picked up the survivors toward the V-22.

"Target picked up. Return to base." V-22 pilot reported.

V-22 and escort team came back to the Izumo. The medical team prepared themselves on the flight deck. When V-22 landed medics rushed toward survivors out of the plane with stretchers.

An hour later. Gonda and Kido went inside the medical room.

"I'm Gonda mizumasa. The ship's captain." Gonda said

"I'm John F. Goldsmith. Nice to meet you captain." John replied. "What's this ship name as we have never seen a ship like this before."

"I'm sorry but she is secret until we dock at Dover tomorrow."

"You should take some rest first, We're still a long way from there." Gonda said.

"Roger." John replied.

End of chapter 2

* * *

 **Index**

LCRL (Landing Craft Rubber Large) is a inflatable rubberboat used by USMC during world war 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic. As English isn't my first language, please expect bad grammar. Feel free to comment or PM me if you have any questions regarding the story.

 **Disclaimer:**

The original Strike Witches series is owned by Shimada Humikane and Gonzo Studio. Strike Witches 1991 series is owned by Ogitsune (Ankakecya-han). I owned nothing but my own Original Characters.

 **special thank to:**

StrikerStanding692 for editing most of this chapter

JJsama for strike witches technical data. And Memory alpha : official Star Trek Wikipedia and Gundam wikia for other technical data.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **"Dover"**

 **8th of July 1946** The next day after Task Force One moved to the alternate world...

Beeps started to sound off in the bridge...

"Undentified target at 11 o'clock." A bridge lieutenant. "It looks like another battleship, sir."

"They will hailing us. Let them." Gonda said just before the bogey did as he predicted.

"This is Captain Graham of the HMS Vampire... Britannian Royal Navy. We have orders to escort you. Seems we heard something about the 501st being helped out for a while."

"This is Captain Gonda Mizumasa of the JDS Izumo. We're just doing what we thought was right while aligned with duty."

"Roger that. Dover's not that far from here. You Fusoans are lucky to have us."

But Graham spoke too soon. Not known to him, the sailors of the Vampire have looked at the size of the fleet, and especially the flagship and surrounding cruisers.

"Look at that ship." Vampire sailor said and point his finger to Kongo. "That cruiser has one main gun. Haha That main gun can take down neuroi?"

"Neuroi spotted sir. Four bogeys coming in fast from the west!" Vampire sailor reports from the Vampire bridge.

'Damn...' Graham thought. "Of all times did it have to be like this? BATTLESTATIONS! Get all crew members to act, now!"

"Yes sir!" A sailor who was near the microphone approached it made his announcement. "All hands, get into your BATTLESTATIONS! This is NOT a drill! We have Neuroi contacts incoming!"

"Get us to anti-air combat right now and get this ship aligned with the fleet!" And as soon as Captain Graham confirmed there were Neuroi medium types coming at them, he gave the order. "All Anti-Air guns, engage contacts! Fire at will!"

All guns on the Vampire fired on the Neuroi. To their dismay, not much damage was made. "Sir! They'll be coming at us from our rear and port! DAMN IT... Second Bogey is headed at us now!"

Suddenly Kongo fired some rocket to the Vampire. The rockets headed above the Vampire before they exploded. Green smoke was evident from where the rockets once were and was surrounding the ship.

"What is that smoke?" Vampire sailors asked themselves seeing the strange smoke. Suddenly, beam came toward the rear and port side before the beams have been dissipated, and amazingly by the same green smoke surrounding the Vampire.

"We have our window! Fire ESSM's now!" Gonda orders from the Izumo.

Four of the Kongo's forward VLS cells opened and shot off missiles towards the enemy.

Vampire crew members watched four ESSM's (Evolved Sea Sparrow Missile) hit all Neuroi contacts accurately, destroying all four contacts.

"What's going on?" Vampire sailors asked themselves in confusion. All under one shot, the cruiser they were once looking at destroyed all four Neuroi medium types.

[An hour later...] Task Force One together with HMS Vampire arrived at the Dover Harbor...

Then a car is driving into the pier where the Izumo was docked.

As Captain Graham was already on the pier where the Izumo was docked, the car door was opened. At this time, Gonda was already near the ramp A man stepped out of the car. From the looks of his uniform and the insignia on it, he was a high-ranking officer.

He and some soldiers stand on the Izumo flight deck. "Admiral onboard!" An officer shouts. This admiral was walking the Izumo's superstructure. The crew remained on standby, and were even curious of what an admiral was doing on the ship.

When the admiral arrived at the end of the path. Gonda was sighted walking towards him.

"Welcome aboard admiral. My name is Gonda Mizumasa, ship captain of the JDS Izumo." Gonda saluted.

"I am Sir Andrew Cunningham, 1st viscount Cunningham of hyndhope. I currently serve as the Commander-in chief of the Royal Navy." The admiral briefly saluted.

Gonda knew somehow that a visit from a high-ranking official would happen and was ready for it. "This way, sir." And Cunningham followed together with some soldiers behind him. "Impressed of the ship so far?"

"I can't really say anything just yet. When I heard of the news about a fleet from the future, I'm shocked of it. You still haven't determined the cause of why you got here yourselves?"

"Unfortunately, we can't tell yet. An electrical storm was the very last thing we went through before we got transported here. The best we could all think of was an anomaly that we didn't know was there."

"I see."

"We're almost to the bridge now." Gonda was leading Cunningham and his party towards the bridge. Eventually, they were able to make it in the bridge section of the Izumo. "This is the bridge right here."

Along with the instruments that supposed to be in a ship, like a gyro compass, some binoculars, chairs, and a ship wheel, he's still surprised to see futuristic equipment. "This... This is a fine facility you have here."

"Thank you. Japan's finest naval force is equipped with state-of-the-art technology."

"Japan?"

"I'm sure you don't know... but besides being from the future... we might have another theory since we talked to the wing commander of the 501st. We believe we're also in an alternate universe."

"Alternate?"

"It's like a counterpart world we're in right now, and there's actually a very similar country you have with ours... and that's Fuso."

"Ah... An alternate reality in other words. Japan is Fuso in this world then. Getting it right so far?"

"Yes, sir. Let's go this way." And Gonda resumed their walk, eventually bringing the whole party to the next room in the ship. "Yes... this is the heart of the warship itself: Combat Intelligence Center, or CIC for short." While he led the party around the room, other staff were able to tell Cunningham of some areas in the CIC, including the weapons console, radar console, and the sonar console.

Eventually... Andrew decided to speak out since he was already being led to the hangar. "Captain... what we're seeing here is a completely revolutionary ship. And since it's from the future, we'd be able to have it as a great asset to the war effort."

"I know that's what you're thinking, but for now... we should talk about the legality of the fleet itself. I don't think the whole fleet would be allowed to operate at how it's looking now."

"Then you can act for the Britannian navy just temporarily."

Gonda had to stop the party while they were near the hangar. "With all due respect... Japan once got through a period in the 40's and it was of a war against the Allied Forces. The empire of Japan once sided with Nazi Germany during the second world war, the direct counterpart of this war you're having against the Neuroi right now."

"Oh. So... you're somehow not confident in helping us?"

"It's not that I'm not confident, admiral. If we would be sinking ourselves into a war again, some things could return to us: How the old days were... what it feels like to be superior compared to another."

"That's where you're wrong if you're here though." Andrew interrupted Gonda. "Maybe you had wars in your world, but you should understand we put aside our differences to unite against a common foe. Maybe didn't go well from where you came from, but I'm willing to risk it to make sure we stand strong. Because as much as I do... you want to survive this wretched place you call a foreign place. Captain Gonda, you would do what's right, in spite of the differences you have with your former enemies."

Gonda somehow saw the hidden point Andrew was expressing and nodded. "Well... I'll try and see if it's possible. We don't belong in this timeline, but for the sake of trying to find more allies than enemies to forsake us, I'll consider it since this war will bring us destruction altogether."

"That's the way I like it."

"How would we be able to get back?"

"Neue Karlsland has its tricks. If they hear of your fleet, they should look for a way to get you all back to your timeline and world. I guarantee it since I'm allied with them." Cunningham nodded in assurance to Gonda.

"Thank you, Admiral."

"Aren't we going in the hangar?"

"Of course. You'll be seeing our arsenal here, Admiral Cunningham."

Meanwhile... Minna and Mio were standing near the Izumo.

"What now?" Minna was still looking in surprise to the size of the fleet's flagship.

"We wait." Mio glanced towards Minna. "Whatever their intentions or plans... we should try helping them out."

"I doubt we'll overlook this with Admiral Cunningham here now."

"Minna... what are you saying?"

"I believe... there's a reason why they're here. Whether it's of their intention to be here or not..." Minna sighed as she walked and led Mio towards the base. "...we'll find out one way or another. They helped us, but we shouldn't be lax. We keep them closer so we'll know what and who they really are and if they have ill intentions against us. If they don't... we have to try sending them back."

"And if we can't?"

"Then we should expect their help a few times first. There's got to be a use for a fleet like that, and it could benefit us while they're here."

"It's true. If they're a fleet with Fusoan origins, I'm feeling more relieved than ever." Mio smiled while following Minna.

And so, the fate of the 501st and Task Force One of the JMSDF lied in the intentions of Cunningham. How the fleet could go back to their world and timeline still can't be answered. But one thing was certain: The incident that happened to them, is either fated or an accident...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic. As English isn't my first language, please expect bad grammar. Feel free to comment or PM me if you have any questions regarding the story.

Disclaimer:

The original Strike Witches series is owned by Shimada Humikane and Gonzo Studio. Strike Witches 1991 series is owned by Ogitsune (Ankakecya-han). I owned nothing but my own Original Characters.

special thank to:

PPsyrius and StrikerStanding692 for editing most of this chapter

JJsama for strike witches technical data.

* * *

Chapter 4

Attack on Dover

 ** _9th_** ** _of July, 1946... 5 kilometers from the Britannian Coast, North Sea..._**

"Torpedo tubes 1 and 2... FIRE!"

"EVADE, EVADE!"

Sounds of orders coming from the bridge of the A.S.S. Olympia were all about direct combat, while fighting an unknown Atlantis-class frigate.

 ** _At the night of the 7th_** ** _of July, 1946..._**

Task Force One and an unknown ship were battling against each other. Just then, A.S.S. Olympia had fired 4 anti-beam missiles from underwater to block the beams from the unknown ship which targets harpoon missiles. The unknown ship eventually retreats, and Task Force One does not follow to prevent Dover's defenses to be stretched thin.

 ** _A day later… 8th_** ** _of July, 1946…_**

The A.S.S. Olympia sailed to Karlsland to search the storm that brought her and Task Force One in the current world they're in. An unidentified vessel was detected at first by crews via visuals before being confirmed through sonar. A chase was given, but the vessel fled before it could be identified.

 ** _Present… Morning of 9th_** ** _of July 1946…_**

Eventually, the A.S.S. Olympia was able to identify that vessel.

"Sir," an Olympia crewman reported to his captain. "Unidentified vessel detected. It's the same one that did a run on us 2 days ago. It's coming right at us right now."

The captain snorted after the crewman's report. "That so? About time it showed up. Attention all crew, man your battle-stations! We are at condition red!" Eventually, a siren rang out throughout the Olympia and every crewmember started to act as they quickly placed themselves to be prepared for battle. Load torpedoes!"

 ** _30 minutes later…_**

The engagement wasn't turning out in the Olympia's favor.

"Sir, we just spent half of our torpedo count," a weapons officer reports. "At this rate, we'll run out even before we make a dent."

"We don't want that to happen won't we?" the XO asked rhetorically. "Cap… It's your call, but I think we should fall back and warn the fleet."

The captain had it to himself to make the decision, and he put up an order. "Fire two sonic torpedoes."

"Roger! Two away!" The weapons officer immediately does as ordered before the sonic torpedoes were away.

"Enemy torpedo incoming!" the Sonarman reported.

"Detonate torpedoes now." The captain orders this, and the sonic torpedoes detonated. The explosion made a high frequency sound wave in the water, causing all sonar and weapons tracking projectiles to be disabled, destroying the enemy torpedo and ceasing sonar in the same area. At this moment, the unknown vessel was affected. "All hands, prepare to surface now!"

The A.S.S. Olympia eventually started to resurface and does it quickly after a minute or so.

"We're leaving the water," the captain said.

"Right on! Flight systems engaged!" The Olympia helmsman then started to operate quickly just before their vessel started to lift itself off the water thanks to the strong vertical propulsion made. They leave the water after a while. "Captain, we're up in the air."

"Set a course for Dover," ordered the captain.

"Sonar's blank on the unknown, sir!" The sonarman reports.

"Fire two A.S. Missiles on last known location!" The captain orders this and the weapons officer fires. Two explosions later came up and the unknown vessel remains active.

 ** _Meanwhile in Dover…_**

Kido and Takeshi were talking to Minna and Mio at a coffee shop in town near the harbor…

"Back in Japan," Kido said, "…I work in the engineering section. But the admiral ordered me to board the Izumo. It's unusual, and I still don't know the reason why until now."

"I see," Minna responds. "Why did you become a pilot, though?"

"An accident happened back in our world… in Pearl Harbor. Hell… I cannot even call it an accident." Kido says this just before he started telling a story…

 ** _FLASHBACK…_**

 ** _Back at their world…_**

 ** _30th_** ** _of June 2020… Pearl Harbor, Hawaii…_**

The United States navy along with other international ships were either near or docked at Pearl Harbor to join a naval exercise, RIMPAC (Rim of the Pacific Exercise). An unknown Atlantis-class frigate suddenly turns up, and attacks the USN fleet.

The USS Nimitz that is at Pearl Harbor launches her air group to support the frontline fleet now under attack, but anti-ship missiles from both its ships and aircraft were easily shot down by beams. Kido saw this himself and saw every aircraft hit with the beams at their engines, ripping them apart. Then he had an idea. Instead of using missiles to track the Atlantic-class, why not use GBU-12 Paveway II guided bombs? The infrared tracking from the Atlantis-class ship can take out missiles, so he puts this as a contingency. He suggested this to Captain Gonda to be outfitted to the next F-35B squadron on its way to the area.

A few minutes later, an air squadron came by, consisting of 2nd Lieutenant Theresa Power and Major Tabatha Kazanski. Both equipped with XEW-01 electronic warfare battle units, they began to jam the Atlantis's radar system. Radar tracking was disabled, but the infrared tracking seemed to still be operative.

This forced Kido's hand as he started to act, but Gonda asked of it.

"Kido, where are you going?!" Gonda asked, but Kido was already off the bridge of the Izumo for him to be answered.

Kido then finds his striker unit and jets off the Izumo towards combat. "This is Kido! I'm painting the target! We need to take that sucker out now!"

" _Takeshi here. Kido, make sure you guide that bomb right, or our run will mean nothing._ "

Kido then focuses his designator towards the Atlantis-class before smirking. "Target's been painted. You're cleared for engagement."

" _Bombs away._ " Takeshi then releases the GBU-12's from his F-35. The bombs then flew to the end point of the laser from Kido. Unfortunately, beams were able to track the bombs and shoot them out of the air. "DAMN IT! NO EFFECT! TARGET STILL ACTIVE! Shit! That frigate is retaliating!"

The Atlantis-class then turns to its starboard towards the Izumo and the Nimitz before firing missiles their way…

 ** _End of FLASHBACK…_**

"And then?" Minna asked Kido when he stopped midway.

" _Ensign Kido!_ " Kido's intercom began to ring out a voice from one of his subordinates. " _We have contacts in sonar._ "

"What? Description!"

" _Sir… One of them is the Atlantis-class frigate that attacked us in Pearl Harbor._ "

"Oh no… It's here?!"

Eventually, the captain of the Kongo issued commands. "Enemy Atlantis-class vessel spotted! All hands… Battle-stations! What in the…? Is that a flying craft?!"

Suddenly, one of the contacts hailed the fleet. " _USN Fleet, hold your fire! We're being pursued by an Atlantis-class frigate right behind us! We're combat ineffective at this moment, so we seek assistance. We were fighting a submarine that's blocking our torpedoes for reasons unknown._ "

Gonda then responded. "A submarine with shields?"

" _Yes, sir._ "

"Identify, yourself."

" _My name is Julis B'son, captain of the A.S.S. Olympia,_ " B'son replied.

"Sir!" A radarman just near Gonda called out. "Radar contacts confirmed!"

"Ensign Yamakawa, how many of them are there?"

"12 additional bogeys at 500 meters above sea level… Speed at mach 0.89, distance 240 kilometers. Sir! Update! A Fusoan naval fleet is coming in range. Now in visual range, sir."

"So they're here… the legendary fleet including the Yamato itself… Let them know of the additional bogeys," Gonda orders.

The radio communications officer then relays the message. "This is the JDS Izumo to Flagship Yamato. Be advised of 12 additional contacts coming from the east. Standby…" He then looks at Captain Gonda. "What happens after the advisory?"

"Tell them to change course now. They might not have any chance against 12 contacts if they're Neuroi contacts."

"Yes, Captain." The radio comms officer then resumes the transmission. "Flagship Yamato, we recommend you to turn away from your current course."

Eventually, callsign Air Control 12 from Dover detects the bogeys. "This is Britannia Air Control 12… Unknown contacts, identify yourselves, or you will be shot down." They waited for a response, but there was none. "This is Britannia Air Control 12… unknown contacts, identify yourselves or we will open fire."

Gonda monitors the transmission and receives no reply from the unknown contacts. "Fire warning shots at them. Kongo… you have permission."

"Captain…" Kido said. "I recommend we open fire on them."

"Oh? Why so?"

"I think it's safe to say flying at Mach 0.89 is faster than the current era's aircraft. They can't fly quicker than 800 km. 500 meters above sea level is considered sea skimming. They're avoiding detection."

Gonda chuckles. "Hehe… Looks like they failed miserably. Alright… belay warning shot orders, and fire at the unknown aircraft! They're considered hostile! Callsign 'Bandit' for each contact!"

" _SM-2 targeting! Bird's away! Kill track 25482!_ "

Ensign Tachibana was shocked to see the contacts evade. "Missiles didn't hit the contacts!"

"The Bandits have RWR's?" Kido mutters, wondering of the contacts now.

"8 of the contacts are missiles!" Tachibana says. "They're headed right for us."

"Track their trajectories now!" Gonda orders.

The radarman then replies. "Sir… the missiles are headed for the Kongo, Yamato, Mogami, Amagi, and the other four destroyers from the Fusoan fleet!"

Gonda then grunted intensely at the situation. "Then we have no choice…

"…Man your battle-stations. Deploy our fighter wing this instant."

 ** _To be continued…_**


	5. Chapter 5 (beta)

**Author's note**

Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic. As English isn't my first language, please expect bad grammar. Feel free to comment or PM me if you have any questions regarding the story.

Disclaimer:

The original Strike Witches series is owned by Shimada Humikane and Gonzo Studio. Strike Witches 1991 series is owned by Ogitsune (Ankakecya-han). I owned nothing but my own Original Characters.

special thank to:

PPsyrius for editing most of this chapter

JJsama for strike witches technical data.

Warning : this is beta version of document. It didn't emend by beta reader because my beta reader is disappear :v

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Attack on Dover (part II)**

 **9 July 1946 Dover.**

"Missiles at 130km." "Missile at 100km." "Missile at 70km." Tachibana reported enemy missiles's position. "Missile at 60km."

Mean time. JDS Kongo's CIC.

"Missile away kill track..."

Weapon officer reported when Kongo fired 1 ESSM missile to intercept enemy missile that target her.

"Captain, the radar detects new signal from enemy missiles. The missile is separating sir!" Radarman reported. "They increase speed to 4 mach. And will hit in 1 minute."

"What's ESSM status is?" captain asks. "It missed, sir." weapon officer reported.

"Missile hit in 30 second." radarman reported.

"All hands brace for impact." Kongo's captain ordered. "Fire chaffs."

Chaff rockets were fired from the launcher at starboard side and exploded in the air. The first missile flew straight to the water.

"Second missile incoming." "Use CIWS."

'brrrrt' sound of phalanx CIWS system on-board JDS Izumo shot down enemy missile that passed away."

"Third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth missiles incoming impossibly to intercept." Radarman report.

'Boom' sound of explosion. "Explosion on broadside." "Report." "Damage control." Fire start on 12.7cm magazine." "We need doctors." Confuse communication sound on Yamato.

All missiles accurately hit targets

4 destroyers immediately sunk Mogami suffer heavy damage, fire started in Mogami's 20.3cm Magazine and then 'boom!' 20.3cm magazine was exploded shake all parts of the ship and she was slowly sinking. Amagi was survive because missile that target her was shot down by Izumo phalanx CIWS.

"All fighters shot them down." Gonda ordered.

4 F-35B from Izumo follow the enemy aircraft at distance 180 km.

30 minutes later F-35 use full afterburner to catch up enemy formation, but they have 160 km away.

"If we use AAMX-4 we can catch enemy." Yuuki one of Takeshi teammate said.

"But it will be lured by countermeasure and it's not enough fuel to make a second run." Takeshi replied.

"If we use two of them?" Yuuki ask again.

"Let's try it." Takeshi replied and he launches AAMX-4 long range air to air missile to enemy formation.

The Enemy have splinted formation into 2 smaller formations.

"They have MAWs?" Takeshi thought.

"Four bandits heading toward us." Yuuki reported.

"Hit i splashed four." said Takeshi.

"Prepare AIM-120 fire on my mark." Takeshi ordered.

"Bandits are in range." Yuuki reported.

"Fire." Said Takeshi.

4 AIM-120 launches from 4 F-35 and straight to enemy formation then...

'Warning sound'

"We have a lock." Takeshi said "why?"

"I think we show our position by firing AMRAAM." Yuuki explained.

"Ok, lock was gone." Said Takeshi.

"Missiles were missed." Said Takeshi.

"Contact. New bogie at 10 o'clock. And eight o'clock." Yuuki report.

"I see. I think 10 o'clock are enemies because them speed." Takeshi thought.

"10 o'clock guy is turning to bandit group and 8 o'clock guy are straight to our position." Yuuki said.

"I think we should turn back and make a contact with 8 o'clock guy." Said Takeshi.

50 minutes in sky.

Takeshi's squadron made contact with 8 o'clock bogies.

"Unknown RAF squadron this is the 1st aircraft carrier squadron you are in our operation zone, please get out." Takeshi said

"This is RAF 403 joint operation squadron. Second lieutenant Mitchel Stoner Reporting." Mitchel said. "This territory belongs to the empire of Britannia. My mission is to protect this territory."

"Up to you. But beware beyond visual range missile they can kill you in one shot." Takeshi warned Mitchel.

"2 Missiles incoming sir." Yuuki reported.

"Where is it targeted." Takeshi asked.

"Not us." Yuuki replied.

"All hand evasive maneuvers." Takeshi ordered. "Deploy chaff."

Everybody entered evasive maneuver and try to avoid missiles.

"Hit in 5 second." Takeshi said.

The first missile lured by chaff, but the second one wasn't. It's heading to a Meteor fighter and exploded on the cone of the left wing. Then left wing was broken, the plane was spinning and fell from the sky. Pilot ejected.

"Flying officer Mark!" Mitchel shouted. He looks at Mitchel and wave his hand.

"Second wave incoming." Yuuki said.

This time F-35 squadron cannot deploy chaff to lure missiles.

Two missiles flew straight to one of the witches. She can dodged 1 missile, but the second one wasn't, she tries to evade and fire her machine gun to missile but all missed. Then magical shield appeared and missile hit the shield and explode. After the explosion, the first scene that everyone saw was that which was falling from the sky

"Patty! No way..." Mitchel cry when she saw her best friend dead. Then a witch was spliced from the squadron and heading to Patty's dead body.

"Don't go that way!" Yuuki shouted. But it's too late as she reaches Patty and saw missile flew straight to her position.

"Mitchel, you are now our commander." She said then missile hit her shield and sent her and Patty to underwater graveyard.

"No, commander Nooooooo..." Mitchel cried.

"Can we target them?" Takeshi asked.

"We can't target them, but we can lure them to show they position." Yuuki answered.

"How?" Takeshi replied.

"I'll turn on active radar. Last engagement they can lock us when we try to use radar AAM right." Yuuki answered.

"Yeah." Takeshi said.

Yuuki turn on his radar.

"I have a lock. Four targets." Yuuki reported.

"I get it in the Datalink." Takeshi replied

"Fox 3" "Fox 3" "Fox 3"

6 AIM-120 AMRAAM were launched from 3 F-35 that in the best position to fire missiles.

"Hit one." "Target down." sound in a Comm network show that they can shoot down 2 enemy aircraft.

"Missile incoming!" Yuuki reported. "I'll turn off radar."

A missile missed.

"Retreat. Retreat." A witch said.

"No, don't get out."

'Feeew' a missile flew straight into that witch. She tried to evaded, but a missile hit her shield and started on her striker unit.

"Lieutenant Clara!" Mitchel cried again.

Clara fell from the sky, but she tries to control her striker to a soft landing on the water. And she manages to land on water.

"Lieutenant Clara, can you hear me?" Mitchel asked.

"Loud and clear commander." Clara replied.

"Roger that." Mitchel said.

"Izumo. I need CSAR on alpha delta 2-4 on your map." Takeshi said.

"Roger that CSAR team on the way."

"We can detect them on the radar within a minute." Takeshi said. "Ok, I see them now."

"We don't have any long range missile left!" Yuuki said.

"So wait them until they enter dogfight and hit 'em." Takeshi said.

 **4 minutes later...**

All squadrons enter dogfight. Lt. Clara was rescued by the Izumo's CSAR team.

About an hour dogfight was ended. All intruders were shot down, but 3/4 of Britannian fighter shot down too.

"Yuuki, where are you?" Takeshi asked Yuuki because he didn't see Yuuki nearby.

"I'm at near the Dover radar station. I pursued the last guy, he is heading to London!" Yuuki answered.

"Ok. We'll follow you." Takeshi replied.

"Someone can tell AA battery don't shoot at me?" Yuuki asked.

"Ok, I'll do it." Mitchel replied.

Yuuki tried to shoot the enemy down, but the enemy can evade all the shots. And then the enemy fighter lifts its head and it slowed down, F-35 was passing enemy aircraft. Now Yuuki change his role to prey, then enemy fighter shoot twin cannon on it head to Yuuki a burst hit F-35 engine. It had a lot of smoke. Enemy fighter is in the best positition to end this hunt but. 'feeew' 'boom' a missile hit it tail. Fire started on it engine, it spinned and hit the ground.

"Lieutenant Yuuki, are you ok?" Stranger asked Yuuki.

"Kido? I'm ok." Yuuki replied.

"Ok. I'll lead you to RAF Dover that is nearest airfield that you can landing." Kido said.

Kido and Yuuki flew to RAF Dover. When they approch at airfield a ambulance and fire trucks are standby at side of the runway.

"Runway is too short. Landing with VTOL mode." Yuuki said.

He open airbrake and turn on VTOL mode. F-35 slow down and slightly decrase altitude. But when the plane near the runway, main engine catch a fire and loose all thrust. F-35 hit runway and slide on the runway. Fortunatly Yuuki have conscious and he deploy landing parachute. F-35 immediatly stop and fire trucks come to extinguish the fire on F-35 and ambulance come to pick up Yuuki.

"It lock." medic said when he tried to open F-35 cockpit.

"Let's me try." Kido said. Then he pull a lever near cockpit and cockpit cover was ejected and medic pick Yuuki up and going to hospital.

A hour later

Kido, Takeshi, Gonda, Minna and Mitchel are going to hospital to visit Yuuki.

"How are you?" Takeshi asked Yuuki.

"I'm fine" Yuuki answered. "what about my plane."

"Heavy damage and retired." Takeshi answered.

"take some rest." Takeshi said.

"thank you." Yuuki replied.

When all hand aboard Izumo, admiral Andrew was contacted Izumo.

"I know you are tried but I have a bad news." Admiral said.

"What is it sir?" Goda asked.

"502 JFW reported they can't hold peterburg anymore maximium is 7 day." Andrew said.

"But sir fleet don't have enough space for evac every people in a city." Gonda replied.

"I have a fleet of freighter ready in 5 day." Andrew said. "The crews need to rest."

"Sir why you didn't send fleet from Scrapa flow to pick up them?" Gonda replied.

"Scrap flow was attacked. We lost about 40 warship and transport." Andrew answered.

"If I wait for 5 day. I have not enough fighter to air superiority over mission zone." Gonda replied. "I need backup from your aircraft carrier."

"I have only 3 carrier and now they sank in Scrap flow." The admiral answered. "What about fuso's fleet?"

"They took some damage. I think Yamato will stay in drydock for a month." Gonda said.

"emmm... I'll contact Fuso's admiral to borrow his fleet." Andrew replied. "Can I deploy 403rd JOS on your ship?"

"They are ground borne don't they?" Gonda asked.

"Joint Operation Squadron's pilots are trained to takeoff and landing both sea and ground. They are elite troop who can shot down neuroi with normal aircraft." Andrew explained.

"Sir I think Sea Meteor can takeoff from Izumo but they cannot landing at all." Gonda replied.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"Izumo don't have any arrester wire sir." Gonda answered.

"Why your aircraft can landed." Andrew asked again.

"It call VTOL sir. Vertical Takeoff and Landing." Gonda replied.

"I got it." Andrew said. "however, you must ready in 5 day." Andrew ordered. "Thank for your help."

Then, Mitchel was walking into the bridge.

"Can I do this mission with you and your team?" Mitchel asked.

"Up to you. But Izumo cannot operate normal seaborne aircraft." Gonda replied.

"Me and Clara only." Mitchel said.

"Ok." Gonda said "Welcome to Izumo."

 **End of chapter 5**

 **Trivia**

New OC witches who appear in this episode is name after my friend facebook name and some of sw1991 character like Patty from Patty Mitchel (Mitchel Stoner is my OC that I created her from program in internet(credit is in her picture) and I named her with my brain not copy anyone)


End file.
